El legado de los Black
by Shiorita
Summary: no tiene sentido que huyas, tarde o temprano descubrirás que la sangre es la mayor tirana, que siempre reclama lo que es suyo. One.shoot. Respuesto al reto de IGuerra en WS. Regulus/Sirius Not Slash


La tormenta resuena tanto fuera de la mansión como dentro

Son las 4 de la mañana pero me he puesto a escribir hace dos y viola, esto es lo que ha salido. La verdad es que me gusta bastante así que, espero que a vosotros también. Bueno, el one.shoot es en respuesta de un reto que yo misma propuse en el foro de Weird Sisters.

Link al reto: www.fanfiction. net/ topic/ 24064/ 6793611/1/

Recomendación musical: Nigtwish, Ever Dream, Versión piano: es. /watch?vBYrisgSBANk&NR1

Besos. ¡Qué os guste!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**El legado de los Black**

La tormenta resuena tanto fuera de la mansión como dentro. Las paredes del número doce de Grimmauld Place soportan, impertérritas, los gritos que se enfrentan en el salón.

Regulus no necesita bajar para saber quiénes son ni sobre qué hablan. Su madre y su hermano mayor ya tienen como hábito destilar veneno en sus palabras cuando hablan. Y tanto Regulus como Orión tienen que permanecer callados, sin tomar partido, hasta que Walburga despide a Sirius y le manda a su habitación.

Aún tiene algo de poder para que Sirius le haga caso pero Regulus intuye que eso acabará pronto: cuando Sirius cumpla la mayoría de edad. Por una lado desea dejar de oír esas palabras dañinas que crean tensiones entre los Black; pero por otro no quiere separarse de Sirius, aún no.

No se avergüenza de pensar así. Podría hacerlo, tal y como le han enseñado en casa –_los Black somos fuertes como el brillo de las estrellas a quienes hacemos honor con nuestros nombres_- mas si eso significa perder a su hermano mayor, prefiere ser débil. Sirius tiene tesón para aguantar por los dos. Y Regulus sabe que sin él, él está completamente perdido, no por nada Sirius es la estrella más brillante de todo hemisferio Sur.

Ya falta menos para el comienzo de curso, dos semanas, aunque a Regulus le parecen una eternidad. Quizás sea porque este verano las discusiones se vuelven cada vez más ácidas o porque su deseo de pisar Hogwarts de nuevo se incrementa cada día que pasa.

Tiene que admitirlo, adora el castillo. Las torres, los fantasmas, los partidos de Quidditch, incluso al poltergeist. Y este año, por fin, le toca disfrutar de todo lo que puedan ofrecerle.

Ya sólo quedan dos Black en Hogwarts y nunca mejor dicho. Sus primas ya no son quienes Regulus conoció. Ya no existen ni Andrómeda, ni Bellatrix ni Narcissa Black. Ahora son Andrómeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy. Y si le apuras puede que ni eso.

A Regulus no se le ha pasado por alto el resto de ceniza que se separa del tapiz del árbol genealógico de _la Noble y más Antigua Casa de los Black_ cada vez que lo acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos.

Le da rabia, es cierto. Puede que sea por culpa de su hermano y de las charlas idealistas que le ha metido en la cabeza como Walburga no deja de repetirle, pero a Regulus no le parece justo. Andrómeda sólo hizo que enamorarse, tal y como le pasó a Cissy.

"Por lo menos será feliz". Hasta puede oírle a Sirius decirlo en alto, con rencor; aunque Regulus siga en desacuerdo.

Sabe que hay personas, como Sirius, que lo único que quieren es huir lejos de casa para no volver jamás. Mas él no es así, a él le gusta su familia, su casa, su mundo, y no entiende porque tiene que sacrificar algo cuando hay personas que pueden tenerlo todo. _Como esos muggles de ahí afuera._

-¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡¡A tu habitación!! ¡¡YA!!

La paciencia de Walburga ha estallado y Regulus cuenta los segundos que pasan hasta que Sirius entra en la habitación que ambos comparten y cierra la puerta con un portazo.

-"…18,…19,…20"

Cada vez tarda más; cualquier día se quedará plantado delante de su madre y se negará a moverse, cualquier día se confundirá de puerta y se irá de casa. Regulus respira tranquilo, hoy no es ese día.

-Sirius… -le llama- ¿Estás bien?

No oye nada así que se gira para ver a su hermano. Parte de su rostro está envuelto en la sombra que la luna causa en su proyección de luz. Sirius asiente, y se acerca a él.

-Sí. Es que… no logro entender porqué tengo que ir a esa estúpida fiesta de mañana. –se queja enfadado

-Se celebra el compromiso de Cissy, Sirius. Se va a convertir en una Malfoy.

Su tono se ha vuelto decaído, y es normal. Echa de menos cuando los cinco eran Black; aunque por lo menos aún quedan dos.

-No es sólo eso, Reg. También es por Andro.

-¿Andrómeda?

-Sí, van a repudiarla oficialmente.

Regulus recuerda la mancha del tapiz y se queda en silencio. Ambos están pensando lo mismo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sirius le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros, y apoyados en la pared que está al lado de la ventana, se quedan en silencio, sintiéndose unidos, como cuando eran pequeños.

--

El castillo ya no es lo que era, al menos para Regulus. Ahora le parece más frío, más oscuro, más vacío; como su casa.

El frío no tiene nada que ver con que Enero haya hecho sus delicias sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, sino más bien por el hielo que congela el corazón del pequeño de los Black. Aunque, para ser exactos, deberíamos decir, del único Black.

No queda nadie excepto él. El mundo que conoció ya no es lo que era y a pesar de que disimula, perfectamente, no darse cuenta de nada, sabe muy bien qué está pasando.

Regulus lleva las manos hacia una de las antorchas que se sostienen en la pared, levitando, para calentarse las manos. Se le han olvidado los guantes negros y en este momento los está echando de menos. Las separa del fuego y se las frota, como queriendo impedir que el poco calor que ha cogido se escape. Luego las esconde en los bolsillos de su túnica y aprieta el paso. Si se da prisa puede que encuentre un buen sitio en la biblioteca, lejos de las ventanas y la puerta, que generan una corriente que hace tiritar.

En el pasillo se cruza con varias personas, todas de diferentes casas, pero no se detiene por ninguna. No habla a nadie y nadie le habla a él. Un pacto secreto en el que no sólo importa él. Importa Sirius, por mucho que lo niegue, _porque nadie se mete con Reg sin salir malparado_; Bella, cosa que preferiría evitar_, porque quien insulte a un Black me insulta a mí_; e incluso importa Severus, de una forma que no acaba de entender, _porque sino fuera por ti yo seguiría haciendo compañía al calamar gigante. _

Por fin llega pero la Biblioteca está abarrotada. Es Enero, pero los estudiantes de Séptimo deben creer que es Junio.

-No será por las temperaturas –murmura Regulus por lo bajo mientras se recorre las mesas, una por una, buscando un sitio libre.

Hay uno entre dos estanterías que hablan sobre la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y aunque reconoce a dos de los muchachos que están sentados, Regulus hace caso omiso a todo lo que le dice la memoria de su madre y se sienta.

Los ojos verdes de la Gryffindor que Regulus ha visto mil veces con su hermano se chocan con los suyos. La mirada de Regulus es serena y destila paz así que tanto ella como su amigo vuelven a prestar atención a sus libros.

Regulus saca un pergamino y una pluma de la mochila y rasga el aire con precisión, manchando en una caligrafía excelente el primero. No pasan ni dos segundos antes de que se levante y se pierda entre las estanterías.

-¿Crees que caerá esta pregunta? –le susurra Lily, que no se ha atrevido a abrir la boca durante el tiempo que han compartido la mesa con Regulus, a Remus señalando el título de la hoja en la que está abierto el libro.

-Características de los hombres lobo –lee Remus y una sonrisa se asoma por su rostro –Puede que caiga, pero da igual, la tienes que bordar.

Lily sonríe, picarona, y vuelve a la carga con algo que lleva queriendo hacer mucho tiempo:

-Me enteraría mejor si lo viera en persona…

-No –murmura con seriedad Remus, sabiendo lo que pretendía Lily

Y Lily sabe que ha vuelto a perder.

-Shh- la voz de la Sra. Pince les llega de lejos y los dos giran la cabeza a lo que ha llamado su atención. Un muchacho se ha tropezado y se ha caído al suelo con todos los libros. Tanto Lily como Remus se separan de la mesa para ayudarle cuando el chico se quita la capucha de la túnica –única causante de la caída- y los dos ven quien es.

La reacción de Lily es rápida: vuelve a sentarse bien con ánimo de concentrarse en su libro de Criaturas Mágicas. Remus no dice nada, pero tampoco se mueve a ayudar a Snape. Éste se levanta y se sienta al lado de los libros de Regulus, en frente de Remus; y aunque parece concentrado a nadie se le escapa las miradas furtivas que le echa a la joven pelirroja de vez en cuando.

Pasados ya treinta minutos _-¿Dónde se habrá metido el hermano de Sirius? Lily, eso no es asunto tuyo_- el silencio de la Biblioteca vuelve a romperse. Y esta vez la culpa la tienen tres personajes que van a sentarse a la mesa que queda libre. Un chico con unas gafas que parecen haber sufrido muchos percances se sienta al lado de Lily, sorprendido por verse con un Slytherin que prefiere evitar. El único sitio que sobra lo ocupa Peter, al otro lado del hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Sirius se acerca a hablar con Remus, en bajo para que la amargada de la Sra. Pince no le eche, y para alejarse de la parejita, porque no le apetece nada saber de qué están hablando –_deberías centrarte en estudiar, son los Extasis. Pero Lily, hay que ganar este año. Por uno que no ganes…_-.

-Espera, que estoy corrigiendo esto de Peter- le pide Remus que acaba de coger el pergamino que le ha alcanzado Peter nada más sentarse.

Se ponen los dos a mirarlo, Remus con más seriedad que Sirius, mientras Peter pasea la mirada por la Biblioteca. Sus ojos se paran en Lily y James –_No puedo perder este año, se supone que soy una leyenda. Pero lo que hay que vivir es la vida real, James, y eso son los Extasis_-, en Remus y Sirius, que tienen que estar llenando de borrones y de quaffles su pergamino por como mueven las plumas sobre él; en Snape, a quien no puede evitar hacer burla cuando le pilla mirando a Lily y a James; y en el pergamino de Regulus.

Mueve la mano, para poder leer lo que pone y eso llama, a saber porqué, la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces?- le reprende Remus que da mucha importancia a la propiedad privada

Peter va a soltarlo cuando Sirius alarga el brazo y da la vuelta al pergamino para que todos, menos Snape, lo puedan leer.

-¿Qué pone? –pregunta Peter que ve las letras del revés.

-Horrocruxes –pronuncia Remus deletreando bien las sílabas, dividido entre la curiosidad y el deber.

-Y eso ¿qué significa? –pregunta James mirando a Lily, que niega con la cabeza al igual que Remus

-¿De quién se supone que es esto?-pregunta Sirius, curioso

-Mío- responde Regulus que acaba de aparecer con un libro de pastas viejas en la mano.

La mirada de Sirius se vuelve acerosa y separa rápidamente su mano del pergamino, que recupera con agilidad su hermano. Los demás entienden sin necesidad de palabras, se levantan de la mesa y se van de allí. Remus y Peter seguido de Lily y James. Sólo uno vuelve la vista atrás y su mirada se engancha con la de Regulus, que le pesa de una forma que no quiere admitir.

Cuando llega a la Sala Común se va a olvidar –o al menos va a hacer como si fuera así- de lo que ha pasado y de porqué le duele tanto la mirada de Regulus sobre él. Y así siente cómo le ha fallado a su hermano; cómo, cuando podría habérselo ganado pues sólo estaban ellos en el colegio, su orgullo pudo más y les alejó.

Una tortura que se acentúa cuando llega a su habitación y encuentra una lechuza blanca sobre su mesilla.

-Sirius, ¿Esa no es…?-empieza Peter

Sirius asiente y se acerca a ella para quitarle el sobre. Descubre, con alivio, que no es un vociferador –_justo lo que le faltaba, después de descubrir que unos Slytherin se han colado en el entrenamiento de Gryffindor, lo que necesita es volver a oír la voz de Walburga_- y le da la vuelta para abrirlo.

Se sienta en la cama mientras sus ojos ruedan por las líneas del papel y se sume en un silencio extraño, que a sus amigos no les parece propio de él.

-¿Sirius? –Le llama Remus, y Sirius se acuerda de las veces que Regulus le llamaba así -¿Estás así por lo de tu hermano?

-Yo no tengo hermano –responde orgulloso Sirius, con una voz dura en la que sólo Lily podría reconocer algo parecido al dolor.

Se levanta y les invita a marcharse. Se dispone a seguirlos pero antes se da la vuelta y arroja el papel, arrugado, a la ventana para que se pierda en el viento y los copos de nieve. Pero falla y tiene que volver a por él. Para entonces James ha vuelto a buscarle y le ve leyendo de nuevo la carta. Se la quita y la lee, extrañado que Sirius no haya hecho nada por recuperarla.

_A Sirius._

_Te escribimos para decirte que la deshonra por tu huida de casa ya ha sido saldada. Tu nombre del tapiz sufre el mismo destino que el de tu prima Andrómeda. _

_Enhorabuena, conseguiste lo que más deseabas. Dejaste de ser un Black. Aunque no tiene sentido que huyas, tarde o temprano descubrirás que la sangre es la mayor tirana, que siempre reclama lo que es suyo. _

_Como por ejemplo, en el caso de Regulus. Nos complace comunicarte que ya ha sido admitido en sus filas, por lo que la deuda para con tu familia ya ha sido salvada. _

_Atte. Walburga Black_

James se sumió en el silencio que Sirius había creado y no supo qué hacer. Al cabo de un rato, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y los dos se giraron hacia la ventana, para ver brillar a la luna.

A Sirius, que le sonaba dolorosamente familiar esta escena, algo se le había roto dentro. Algo que, aunque nunca lo había admitido en alto, James sabía que tenía mucho aprecio. Pues después de sus amigos, antes que el Quidditch, el sitio que ahora negaba tener, estaba ocupado por su hermano. W

-Sirius… Alguna vez os encontraréis cara a cara –empezó James ya que no era ninguna sorpresa que tanto Sirius como él se iban a dedicar a ser aurores- entonces ¿qué harás? ¿Serás capaz?

-Sí, -afirmó él a sabiendas que eso había sonado a un no dolido y que James se había percatado de ello.

--

Walburga Black se había equivocado en muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Pero aquella frase que le escribió a Sirius esa mañana de Enero de 1977 resultó ser una gran verdad. Así la sangre de los Black se volvió contra sí misma años después.

Sirius murió a manos de su prima y su hermano por el ideal que les había separado cuando eran pequeños. La tiranía con la que la sangre de los Black se cobró lo que era suyo fue fundamental en la guerra.

Una guerra en cuyas batallas murieron héroes, como los hermanos Black. Héroes que nunca volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y sólo ahora, fantasmas de tiempos oscuros recuerdan juntos todo lo que pasaron.


End file.
